Not The Beginning (PRREVISITED)
Not The Beginning 'is the first episode of [[Energy Chasers (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)|'Energy Chasers]]. it was the first episode produced after [[The Fusion Wars (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)|'The Fusion Wars']] and it was the first episode of''' Battery Rush Trilogy.''' It also the first episode of Revisited Universe season adaptation of Sentai Series rather than Power Rangers series. Plot In Year 2015, Mirinoi Has become the second Earth, the Earthlings and Mirinoian are living together side by side. The Earth people teach the Mirinoians teach them how to become closer to nature but also the secrets of Galaxy. As part of peace treaty between them, an pact was written to ensure the nature of Mirinoi wasn't endangered. Then GSA formed a branch of power resource Known as ENERGY CHASERS, an organization that responsible provide energy from other resource means as it not endangered nature life of Mirinoi. As the new director of Energy Chaser, Kai Chen, former Galaxy Blue, formed a team of Power Rangers to help Energy Chasers to search new energy source over the galaxy. He then select three people to become the Rangers that represent Energy Chasers. The EC Red, Stephan Chen Aka the Cheetah, an Mirinoian born Earthlings who had experience as hunter in Mirinoi, act as the leader of the team, He is unrelated to Kai, and given the Speed Power. Kirk a.k.a Banana, a calm but had monstrous alter ego, act as The EC Blue, given the power of Strength. And then Sally McFadden aka the Leap, Young, inexperience, but the smartest from all Rangers, aside from the rangers, as EC Yellow, given the power of Brain. They were assisted by three Buddyzords, Nick, a red robot who can become a motorcycle assist Stephen, Sakki, a bulky blue buddyzord act as Kirk's assistant, and lastly, Robert, a yellow small Buddyzords but had somewhat odd speech syntax, assisting Sally. The Episode Later shift into the battle between Rangers and unknown monsters, whom they had objective to found, recover and protecting an Amadium, a strange looking mineral that can act as Energy Source. Stephen act as the opener act, while Kirk support a distraction, and Sally bring the mineral out from the monster and giving it to Energy Chasers HQ. All Planning was carried over as planned, however Stephen cannot reach it at the time Kirk trying to lift the monster. Then Stephen Instruct them to retreat at the hiding place Stephen are argued with his teammates, Kirk who never assist him and Sally, for being to slow, Kirk then defended that his and Sally's action are mutually because there's no opening for them. Stephen then tried to cool down, Kirk began to punch the walls, while Sally lies down. She instantly had an idea before Stephen and Kirk had another argument. She devised another strategy that she was the one who assisting the real opener act which is Kirk, while Stephen is the one who must recovered the Amadium, the new strategy was approved by Stephen and he giving the signal. They were able to defeat it, and Stephen succeeded to recover it. However the monster are grow to the giant. Stephen then ride Nick to summon his Zord, CN-01 aka Red Energyzord. He then defeat the monster after he slashing his sword to the monster. After the monster destroyed, the environment are degraded and began to crumbling into data. It later revealing a big hangar. Kai later greet the Rangers that their exam was complete, and Finally they were passed as The Energy Chasers Ranger, they become the frontline of Energy Salvaging and they were protecting Energy Chasers HQ. Kai then ordered them to pick the amasium to main deck. The three Rangers went to the deck and Sally presenting Kai with the Amadium. He revealed that Amadium is the main component to build their suit, he tells them that the Chasers must back to the root before their first mission. He later show them to their first mission, Kharmak, the moon of Mirinoi. Stephen then commenting "So this is it, the true pilot". Mirroring the next episode titles, the Energy Chasers's HQ than forming the Jet Form, and begin to flew. Trivia * The first episode of Energy Chasers * First apperance of Stephen, Kirk, and Sally * Reapperance of Kai Chen after Legendary War, it makes him the first Veteran Ranger appeared after the Fusion Wars. Category:Episode Category:Revisited Universe Category:Battery Rush Trilogy Category:Energy Chasers (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Season Premiere